Our Little Secret
by LuTatroX
Summary: Sylvester couldn't deny it anymore...he's in love...with his enemy, but will she feel the same way? Oneshot. AU for GenderSwapped Tweety. Sylvester/Tweety. Don't like, don't read. Rated T for Totally Weird Couple. FIRST FIC!


Well this is my first fic. I take positive reviews, flames, and concrit. And, also this is a pairing that's never been done before. So Tweety is a girl (If he's a boy in the toons, then he's feminine enough to not be so bad), but enough of my babbling!

Also, I have a multichapter Sly/Tweety story started...

Disclaimer: WB owns the characters!

He ran. Sylvester wasn't running from dogs, humans, or random contraptions that seemed to turn on him...he was running from his feelings. He ran from the party on this heavily rainy night. The city was dead, only the occasional car. 'Why wass he running?' you may ask. He was running because no matter how many times he denied himself, he had to face it. He was in love...with his enemy.

He shuddered at the thought. How wrong this was! But hey, it's not like she'd ever like him back after he'd tried so hard to eat her...that's right. He was in love with none other than Tweety Bird. It was just completely absurd, a cat in love with a bird. And a small bird at that. She was only younger by about two years, but her size...she was so small. How everyone would laugh...

His running soon slowed to a walk. He stood in an alleyway, glum as ever. It was all Daffy's fault. Sylvester threw an empty beer bottle to the brick wall, relishing the moment it shattered to pieces. But he sat down, looming at his wringing paws. Daffy had spilled Sylvester's secret at the party. Tweety wasn't there, but in the restroom, but Lola or Daffy had probably told her by now.

Oh the hell of it all. Why couldn't he just fall in love with Penelope, or even Lola? At least it was easier to deal with. He sighed, and tore off his black overjacket, already ruined by the rain and the muddy alley. He sat in muddy slacks, a dirty white longsleeve and a crooked red tie. It was a sophisticated party for Lola's sister's engagement party. Sylvester really only came because Bugs, Taz, and...she...would be there.

Mud was mixed into his long white cheekfur, which was betinning ti sag like a kung fu master. He glanced at his watch, reading 10:47. He was getting really tired, and saw a big wooden box, tucked into a corner of the alley. He sat on it, a big leaf dangling from the roof sheltering him from the rain. His thoughts wandered as muddy raindrops dripped off his whiskers.

He thought of what it could be like if he were a bird, or she was a cat. Or if he could shrink, or she could grow. He imagined laughing with her, standing next to her, and sleeping by her side. To be there for her. He sighed in exasperation,

"Oh, what am I gonna do?"

The moon had found a place to settle between clouds, creating a dim blue light in the alley. Sylvester, being a cat, could already see in the dark, but he looked up. He never liked 'wishing' for anything, but this was different. Not just some stupid crush. He was head over heels. No turninf back now. He was about to start walking back to face everything when he heard her voice, calling out desperately,

"Puddy! Puddy tat! Sylvester!"

"Tweety?"

Tweety flew into the alley. She had obviously been flying in the rain, and her feathers were damp. But they dried easier or a Tweety Bird, so it wasn't too much of a worry. Sylvester held out his hand, where she settled. After thanking him, she looked up at him, scolding, wagging a little feather at him,

"Puddy tat, where have you been?"

"...I wasth...I...um...did...uh..."

"Did what? Huh?"

"Did...did you...hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Daffy and Lola didn't tell you?"

"Oh they told me a lot of things, Puddy, you'll have to refresh my memory!"

She was smiling now, her big blue eyes looking up at him, beggingly. He arched an eyebrow before catching on. She knew very well what Daffy told her...she was teasing him! She then flew up onto his head, where he looked up trying to see her,

"So tell me, Puddy!"

"Tell you what?"

"What you thought I heard!"

"I think you know very well what you heard!"

"Don't jump to conclusions! Daf told me several things tonight."

"What about Lola?

Tweety then leaned down to his ear, whispering,

"What about her?"

"Tweety! Quit playing thisth sthtupid game!"

"No need to get mad, Puddy! Now tell me what you need to tell me?"

"I-"

"Tell!"

"-Won't-"

"Tell!"

"-Tell-"

"TELL!"

"-You!"

He was getting really frustrated, as he realized he'd sooner or later have to tell Tweety his secret. He hated speaking his feelints, especially these kind... Tweety then flew to his finger, which he held up clost to his face. They were looking directly into eachother, his tired eyes into her normally cheery blue ones.

"So, when are you gonna tell me?"

"Tweety, you don't understhtand!"

"Understand what, Puddy?"

"How hard it is to say it!"

"Say what?"

"Tweety, don't make me!"

"Say it!"

"Tweety, please just-"

"Tell me!"

"No, I-"

"Tell me, or I'm gonma have to-"

"Damn it, I love you!"

He closed his eyes, knowing that those words he just said were going into forbidden territory. Very forbidden territory. Tweety smiled, getting what she wanted. She then leaned forward and gave Sylvester an affectionate peck Ok the lips. He snapped up, looking at her with surprised eyes. She was smiling at him,

"Was that all?"

"Are-what-um-did you justht-"

"Yup, I did!"

"You mean?"

"Don't you get the hint?"

"...Maybe you need to refresh my memory."

Sylvester was smiling now, eyes narrowing. Tweety giggled as Sylbester kissed her little beak gently. This one was longer, and deeper. They closed their eyes but soon Sylvester came to his senses and tore away from Tweety. She looked up at him, confused and almost hurt. He realized how wrong it was. This was almost terrible...but it felt so...right.

"But what about the othersth? What will they think?"

"This'll just be our little secret..."

"So do we justht pretend to hate eachother again?"

"I think that can work out."

She smiked and nipped his lip again. He kissed her head once more before trying to grasp her in character, for a faux attack. She then began to fly away, calling mockingly,

"Oh, you'll have to be faster than that, Puddy!"

"What?"

"Race ya back to the party!"

"Oh, you're on!"

And he chased his Tweety bird in the rain, back to Lola's party, keeping their secret...at least for now.

**There you go, some Sylvester/Tweety fluff. And I think this is the very first too! Flames I admit are welcomed, but please don't be to harsh! Please review and look for my new story next weekend! **

**-Lutatrox**


End file.
